Texting UnderTale
by AnotherYaoiShipper
Summary: Basically Undertale CHARActhers texting. Girl Frisk boy mettaton boy Napstablook. Also bad summary XD T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Under Tale texting:

 _Alpyhs the Anime Freak has added Undying, Spaghetti Master, comic Sans, Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr, tEmmIe, Napstablook, Toriel the Goat Mom, ASGORE, and Dem Legs to the chat._

Alpyhs: Hey guys! I made a group chat with all of us.

 _Spaghetti Master and Comic Sans have logged on_

Spaghetti: I, the great Papyrus, have logged on to this chat!

comic Sans: great job buddy

 _ASGORE has logged on_

ASGORE: Sans! You just… typed!

 _Undying and Frisk have logged on._

Undying: He's gotten more stamina. It's surprising.

comic sans: hey! i've always had stamina.

Undying: You can't even capitalize your I's.

Undying: By the way, Hey Alpyhs!

Alpyhs: qnofninfmalmsomflzmv

Undying: Alpyhs?

 _Alpyhs the Anime Freak has logged off due to her heart beating too fast._

Frisk: Aww so cute.

 _Asriel Dreemurr has logged on._

Asriel: weaffdgsv?

Frisk: Asriel? (Frisk's heart sped up)

Asriel: ahsoqodnfrisk kfnFEJF!

Frisk: Um… are you okay?

 _Incoming video call from Asriel Dreemurr._

 **The Call:**

" **What the- "The screen brightens and Asriel see's Frisk's face. He smiles sheepishly. "H-hey Asriel! W-what's happening to your phone? Asriel frowns as the bright screen lights up his face. "I don't understand how to contact my friends. The keyboard as you call it is so confusing. Laughter bubbles up in Frisk's throat and she sighs. "Come to my house and I'll show you how it works." Asriel grins. "Ok I'll be there. He them taps on the screen until he finds the off button.**

Back to the chat:

 _Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr have logged off._

Undying: Hey Papyrus! Why aren't you talking?

Spaghetti: I'm cooking!

 _Spaghetti Master has sent a picture to the chat of him cooking spaghetti._

 _Undying has logged off_

Spaghetti: Hey! Undyne where'd you go!

comic sans: uh buddy I think she logged off cause of that horrible picture you sent

ASGORE: Sans! You just typed in the word horrible!

comic sans: i'm well aware buddy xd

 _Alpyhs the Anime Freak has logged on_

Alpyhs: Did you mean to send XD instead of xd.

comic sans: eh whatever

 _Undying has logged on_

Undying: Alpyhs! Don't log off!

Alpyhs: iloveyouafpinewgnwsjgirhnieaynh

 _Alpyhs the Anime Freak has logged off_

Undyne: Alpyhssss!

 _Undying has logged off_

ASGORE: I think that Undyne is going to look for Alpyhs

 _Toriel the Goat Mom has logged on_

Toriel: Hi Asgore!

ASGORE: HI TORI, I MEAN TORIEL…

Toriel: You may call me Tori

comic sans: hi tori

ASGORE: ):c

Toriel: Hi Sans… please call me Toriel. I'm sorry.

comic sans: oh you guys are back together? congrats asgore!

ASGORE: Why thank you! Wait Tori… we're back together?

Toriel: Yes- if you want to be.

 _ASGORE has logged off to do his happy dance._

Toriel: I: D

comic sans: i just witnessed a couple getting back together wow

Toriel: Why did the skeleton want a friend?

comic sans: I don't know why?

Toriel: Because he was bonley!

comic sans: *sans bursts into laughter

Toriel: I'm going to go find Asgore and talk to him about moving back together. Bye Sans!

comic sans: bye!

 _Toriel the Goat Mom has logged off_

comic sans: get ready for a house of puns asgore… ah the life with woman.

Spaghetti: Sans I need your help!

comic sans: what is it this time?

Spaghetti: It's Undyne and Alpyhs! They are about to unite! We just need to find Alpyhs…

comic sans: i'll be right there

 _Spaghetti Master and comic sans have logged off._

 _tEmmIe has logged on_

tEmmIe: hOi Im tEm!

tEmmIe has logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm leaving this story behind. I got a lot of bad reviews and you might be saying "wimp, she's such a chicken" and it's true. To those who said Mettaton was female you are wrong, Mettaton is gender neutral as a robot. Frisk is also gender neutral and I made a mistake for Napstablook by putting girl instead of boy. Besides everyone has their opinions on everything. Nobody has to be rude and leave stupid comments saying what gender I should choose. It's my choice. Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Hello darlings! I have good news! I am continuing my story! I got loads of awesome comments asking for the story to continue and of course thanks to me being super gullible, I am continuing! I'm keeping Frisk as a girl and Mettaton as a boy. I'm also changing Blookie to a boy. I if anyone has a problem with the genders and just can't read the story without it leaving a bad taste in your mouth just leave the story. Nobody needs to go to the hospital because they raged about the genders. I will be taking requests for more chapters! Thanks for reading!


End file.
